Against all Odds
by PauCev
Summary: Sirius and Hermione tell theri firends they are a cuple, how ewould they react? Sequel to To know you is to love you. I recomend you read taht one first!! r/r


A/N: For those who asked for it, here it is!! I hope you like it.Best wishes, and please Review!!!  
  
PS: thanx for all the review in the other stories, they really cheered my day up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any f the characters, but at least this time I can say a own the plot :0)  
  
Against all Odds  
  
"You what?!?!?!" It was a week after they had kissed in the kitchen, and Sirius was telling Remus about his relationship with Hermione. They had been rather reluctant to confess to anyone their love, but after seven days of meeting in secret, always scared of being found, they knew that it was the best thing to do.  
  
"Keep it down mate, I don't want Molly to hand me to the dementors for child abuse"  
  
"Well, you deserve it, she's not even 16 yet"  
  
"I know that, but I can't help it, I love her!! I haven't felt this way since Eloise Parker"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, you fell for Eloise 20 years ago, you are a man now, you shouldn't feel that way"  
  
"Listen, this is not only passion, it's not that I'm horny, This is the real thing, this is LOVE"  
  
"OK, let's suppose you are in love with her, - OK, OK you love her"- Remus added seeing the look on his friend face - "What about what she feels? She is too young t know what love is, and it all seems perfect. but you know, she probably is not ready for an adult relationship, she need something you can't give her!"  
  
"You think I haven't thought about all this? I have felt this way for two years now, and hated myself for it. I knew I couldn't tell her fr all the reasons you gave me, and many, many more!... But after talking to her a just knew she felt the same way I do. And she is very mature for her age; she told me she feels uncomfortable with teenagers, that she loves Ron and Harry, but that they are like little brothers for her. Even Krum, who was 3 years older than she was. Please, I need you to understand! Yu don't need to be OK with this, but at least promise me you won't give us a hard time, ok?"  
  
"Mate, you know I'd support you always, and, no I don't think this is correct. but if as you say, the two of you are happy, I'll have to accept it. At least don't do any illegal until she is of age. And remember, I'll be here if any of you needs something"  
  
A wide smile spread along Sirius' face. He was happy, he had everything he could hope for, and wouldn't let anyone ruin it.  
  
He knew some people wouldn't be as comprehensive as his friend, but they didn't need to tell Mr. and Ms Weasley or Dumbledore (although he would probably found out, as he always knew everything). The ones that indeed had to be told were Ron and Harry. He was sure they would not take the news the same way Remus did. The smile disappeared from Sirius' face. "They'll have to live with it. I don't want to hurt any of them, but what we feel for each other is to strong to abandon because of their jealousy. and I'm sure they'll understand. in the end" He thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione, who was in charged of telling her friends about her new relationship, wasn't having such an easy time, such as Sirius had predicted.  
  
The first person she told was Ginny, that hadn't been terrible, as her girl friend she completely understood the situation; is was true that at first she had been kind of shocked, but once the awkward moment of the revealing passed, she started asking as many questions as she could. They spent the whole night talking, giggling, planning Hermione's wedding. You know, usual girl stuff. And Hermione really enjoy it, and was very thankful for her best friend support.  
  
But now, the moment she had been dreading ever since she found out she loved Sirius had come, and for the first time in her life didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Even the Harry and Ron noticed she had been very quiet the last few days, happy they could tell, but silent. And this was saying something, as 15 year old boys don't normally see this kind of things.  
  
"Herm, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked once they were lefty alone in Ron's room "You've been acting strange the whole week; Ron and I are worried about you. Is it about Voldemort?"  
  
"No, it's not that, the thing is.I've got something to tell you, and I don't know how.because I'm sure you won't like and won't understand, and you'll hate me for ever and." She said very anxiously and not looking at them  
  
"Herm, you know you can tell us anything" Ron interrupted her, when he saw her eyes full of tears "we would never hate you, c'mon, you are our best friend, and nothing would change that" he added truthfully. Of curse he didn't know what was coming.  
  
Hermione smiled a weak smile at these words, then took a deep breath and said very slowly: "The thing is, I'm seeing someone. you know, as my boyfriend"  
  
"Well that's not, bad, in fact that's great, congratulations Herm" Said Harry, "Who is it? Krum? And why did you think that would upset us?  
  
"That's not all. My partner is not Krum. and here comes the difficult part.you see. who I'm seeing is. Sirius." she finished weakly.  
  
Harry looked as though he couldn't believe his ears, and when he finally understood what that meant he shouted:  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU NUT'S? OH MY GOD, HIS 20 YEARS OLDER THAQN YOU!! What is he playing at?? I mean, you're not even 16 yet. for goodness sake, this is sick! I have to talk to him!!"  
  
And with is he stormed out of the room.  
  
Harry's reaction had been just as Hermione had expected and dread, but it was Ron who surprised her. He hadn't said a word since she had started talking. And know she had a clear look of him, she saw that he didn't seam angry or surprised at all, if any, the expression on his face was of anguish and pain. This was the last thing Hermione had excepted and it was a thousand times worst than Harry's, she would rather have had him shout at her, insult her or even hit her hard; but she couldn't bare to see the look on his face, it was killing her.  
  
They staid looking at each others for fifteen minutes or so, and it was Ron who broke the silence. When he spoke the words sounded oddly serious and formal, as if he was addressing an authority, to whom owed respect. But definitely not to his best friend.  
  
"Well, I'm really happy for you, I'm really happy you found someone to love and who loves you back. I sincerely wish the best for both of you" And then he turned round and walk out of the room.  
  
Hermione was able to see a single tear running down his cheek before he left. She knew what it meant, and felt if it was possible, even worst at his last words. She understood that Ron had grown up too, that he wasn't the same person who had shouted at her before, at and after the Yule Ball; and that what he felt for her was more than the crush she had once had on him.  
  
She needed Sirius by her side now more than anytime before. Tears were running freely down her face, as she lied down in Ron's bed thinking about how happy she had the previous been 24 hours, and how miserably she felt now. Was it worth loving so much when people she cared about suffered?...  
  
"Yes, it is" someone answered. She looked up, astonished. Remus was standing at the door and before she could ask he said  
  
"I just saw Ron and figured out you had told them, plus Harry's yells helped; no, I can't do occlumency, but a face can revel many things, as Ron's told me how he felt after founding out he had lost his true love, yours told me what you were thinking" He finished knowledgeably.  
  
"And the answer to your question is yes, it is worth. Mark the words of someone who love and lost. He will get over this, but if you don't take this chance life is giving you, you'll never forget yourself" And with this, he left Hermione alone, to give a thought to his words.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
For the first time in his life, Sirius was thankful to his mother and to her portrait. Their screams were muffling Harry's, who had been lecturing him at the top of his voice for half an hour now.  
  
When it finally seemed as though he had said everything he had inside, Sirius took his turn to speak:  
  
"Harry, I know you are right. I agree with everything you said except the part in which you accused me of toying with a girl emotion. First of all Hermione is not a girl, she a women, way more mature than you are. And second, I LOVE her, I would never do anything to hurt her, and if we are in a relationship right now is because she came looking for it. I have loved her for much longer than you can imagine, and never even suggested anything, none of you ever knew. There lies the proof you need to realize I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I understand this is hard for you and Ron, but try and see that there's nothing you can say to change what be feel for each other and be happy for us"  
  
"Sirius, I love you, you are like a father to me. It is not easy to think of you and my best friend as an item" Harry said, more calmly. "I suppose time will help me there, but, still. I don't know."  
  
"Harry, you'll comprehend the day you love someone. Please, don't be cruel to Hermione, you can't imagine what all these means to her and how much she needs your support"  
  
Harry stood there, in silence, thinking about all his godfather had said for a long time. Sirius knew he needed time, so he waited, patiently, for his answer. And it finally came, very unhurriedly almost unwillingly, but sincerely, Harry spoke.  
  
"You are right, I've been selfish not to see that, no matter what, love is above everything, and you are not hurting anyone, so. I'll try to be forbearing with it until I can appreciate what you feel". Harry hugged his godfather and left the room to check on Ron.  
  
This was the best thing Sirius could hope for. He was happy again, the happiest man in the world. He didn't care his mother was shouting, he didn't care Voldemort was after him; now he could be completely joyful  
  
After a minute or so, he went to find Hermione. He was sure she would need comforting after what she had just done; she was so brave, loyal and caring, he loved her even more now, after all she had risked her losing her friends for him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Sirius found his lover sleeping on Ron's bed, her cheeks still wet. She looked like an angel, for a moment he considered not waking her up but stare at her peacefully figure the whole day; then he though better of it, it wasn't safe and he needed to know if she was still ready to face anything and anyone who opposed to their relation.  
  
"Baby, wake up" he said gently, kissing her on her salty cheek "we need to talk"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the face of the man she loved, right in front of her. Without saying anything she kissed him softly on the lips, inviting him to lie with her. He rejected his invitation, and sat next to her instead. Looking confused and worried she sat up.  
  
"Honey, I need to know if you are still willing to be with me, after what you've been through today"  
  
"Sirius, I love you. I care a lot about my friends, but if they can't understand this, then they are not my friends. I am not giving up to what we can have together because someone doesn't like it"  
  
These words made Sirius feel free, if he had to spend the rest of his life locked in Grimmauld Place, it would be paradise, because he knew Hermione would be with him. He leaned over and kissed Hermione passionately, never wanting to let her go.  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N:; I know it's long, but I don't like uploading in chapters. Though I may right one with Ron's feelings if you want me to!  
  
I tried not to rush it as much as the other, although don't know if I succeed, you tell me.  
  
For those who asked, no, English is not my first language, Am I that bad??  
  
Plase Review!!! 


End file.
